I'm Sorry
by HopefulDespair3
Summary: He was dying alone in a moonlit hospital room. Until an unexpected visitor comes.


He looked beside him to the window in his hospital room. Moonlight gently lighting up the dark room. He smiled to himself, wondering why he even thought there was a chance the other would be here. He knew from the start that he would die alone. He looked to the IV line on his arm and then to the heart monitor beside him, beeping with the rhythm of his heart. As minutes passed it got slower and slower.

He dropped the phone and quickly grabbed his car keys. He rushed out of the house and to his car. Jumping into the drivers seat after opening the door he put the key into the ignition. Gripping the steering wheel tightly he backed out of the driveway and onto the road, one thought in his mind, 'I won't let him die alone.'

He watched the clock tick as he awaited his soon to be death. The silence was calming to the young white haired male as he waited with a sliver of what was left of his precious hope. He loved hope so much, but now he was losing it. Would he die in despair? Or would the brown haired man decide to show up so he could die happily. He didn't know.

The brown haired male rushed through traffic as he continued his long journey to the hospital. Hus face showing pure determination and regret for forgetting about the white haired young boy. He didn't hate him anymore. If only he had forgiven him sooner.

The clocks ticking seemed louder now due to the heart beat being slower now. The clocks ticking began to annoy the boy sitting up in his hospital bed. The doctors said he would be dead within a few hours. He wondered why he was so mad at the clock, he should be thanking it. It was telling him it was almost time.

The hospital was now in his sight. He smiled slightly and drove faster. He parked in front of the tall building and ran inside. Asking for the room number he began running to his new destination.

He decided he might as well laid down as he was beginning to get tired. Her laid his back gently on the soft white bed and his head on the cozy pillow. His eyes were getting heavy, but he refused to close them. He heard faint footsteps running to the room he lay in. He smiled weakly as the door burst open to reveal the man he loved since the day he met him. Hajime Hinata. He would wave if he could but he was too weak and getting weaker.

He bust open the door to see the frail and weak body he had come to see. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw his condition but he refused to let them go any further. He slowly walked to the bed his secret beloved lay in. Sitting slowly on the chair beside the bed and reached out and grabbed the pale hand, eyes widening at how cold it was. "You came, Hajime-san." A weak voice spoke, so quiet he wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't so quiet in the room.

He felt Hinata's warm hand gently grab his own. "You came, Hajime-san." He said as loud as he could. Hinata looked at his face. Hinata nodded, "Why wouldn't I have?" Hinata asked. "I didn't think someone as great as you would come to see trash like me. Did you want to see the moment when I finally died?" He asked. Hinata's face showed a hint of pain as he said that. "Don't call yourself that. You're amazing. I just didn't want you to die alone. I know how you said it was lo Ely to die alone." Hinata said, squeezing his cold hand gently. His eyes widened at the words and his smile brightened. The heart monitor began to weaken even more.

The boy in front of him smiled brightly and Hinata's heart skipped a beat. That's when he took notice of his eyes closing slowly. Hinata panicked as he bent over to come face to face with the pale boy. With the small amount of energy the boy had, he reached up to the back of Hinata's head and brought it closer to his face. Before Hinata knew it, their lips touched softly. Hinata pressed his lips to the pale cold ones. The boy smiled again as he pulled away just enough for their noses to touch. "I love you, Hajime-san" The boy said. Hinata smiled, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry for everything. I take back everything I said! Will you forgive me?" Hinata asked, the tears threatening to fall. The boy's mouth became a straight line. "You didn't need to apologize. I love you no matter what." The boy said. Hajime smiled sadly and hugged the boy. Everything was silent, the only sound being the monitor and the clock. The boy raised his hands, grabbing Hinata's and bringing them to his face. Hinata wished this moment could last forever, but in his heart and mind, it was just to unrealistic.

The boy held unto Hinata's hands as he brought them to his side. He looked into Hinata's eyes, as his own began closing. With his eyes were now closed and he was only seconds away from an eternal sleep, he whispered his last words with his remaining breath. "Thank you."

Hinata's eyes widened as the sound of beeping turned into one long beep. He stared at the boy below him, chest not moving, mouth a frozen smile, and the eyes sealed shut, never to open again. The tears he had been holding back fell from his eyes like an overflowing river. Sobs were now all one could hear in the room as Hinata clutched the body in front of him tightly.

All that came out of his mouth were quiet sobs and constant no's. Hinata sobbed into the boy's shoulder, regretting never telling him his feelings sooner. He looked at the boy's face once more as he stood up. He slowly walked to the door of the room, saying the only words that he could choke out.

"I'm sorry, Komaeda Nagito."


End file.
